


A Matter of Faith

by Enigel



Category: Dresden Files - Butcher
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for tree_and_leaf's fandom_stocking 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Matter of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tree_and_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_and_leaf/gifts).



> Written for tree_and_leaf's fandom_stocking 2009.

We were watching Molly's progress against a new assault of snowballs. Her shield was still unstable, flickering, but every once in a while she cheated and veiled herself, to the awed cries of the little jawas.

"I never imagined one of my children doing this," Michael said. There was something wistful in his voice. "I guess I've always assumed they'd follow us. Molly was never too religious, but I never imagined her picking up the pentacle instead of the cross."

I suddenly felt that incensed anger that always makes my mouth bypass the superior control of the brain.

"Why does that have to be an either/or, Michael? Why would she have to choose one over the other? Why can't she be a witch who's still wearing a cross? You know, you're just perpetuating this destructive division with this 'us' and 'them', 'if you're not with us you're against us' crap. No wonder the Church is losing people, with this kind of attitude!"

Michael regarded me in silence, his raised eyebrows doing the speaking for him. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Uh, sorry. I guess you must have hit a sore point or something."

"Or something," he said mildly. "Don't apologize, Harry, sometimes truth emerges from confrontation."

We were silent for a few minutes after that. Michael, always the generous soul, was the first to break the silence.

"I didn't know she was still wearing it," he said quietly.

"Yeah." I coughed to dislodge some of the awkwardness in my throat. "You know, a few months ago, this baby vampire took a potshot at me. I was ready, she was never in real danger, but - she held out a cross, Michael. It wasn't as glowy as your holy sword or -" I remembered Susan wielding a wooden cross with faith enough to push back a vampire of the Black Court, and lost my voice for a little moment there - "or other people's," I resumed lamely, "but it was there."

Michael smiled. He was trying not to show it, but I could see a hint of pride as he looked over at Molly, who kept battling showers of frozen water.

"Thank you, Harry," he said earnestly. "And I think you're right. After all, you're wielding a pentacle, and I'm the one who keeps telling you that you're doing God's work in everything but name." He grinned with the memory of many a conversation.

"As long as this doesn't turn into another invitation to Mass," I muttered.

"Don't worry, Harry. I know better than to push."

His gaze turned to Molly, and I knew he wasn't referring to me alone.

When he spoke next, it was so quiet and subdued I could barely hear him.

"We almost lost her."

I knew he wasn't referring to her physical body alone. There are worse things than death in our world.

"It's very hard to not try to be protective, to keep her guarded. Safe. Restricted. But our children are not our own, they're just entrusted to us for a while, and then we must set them free."

It was a truth for me and him both, for what apprenticeship is a sort of adoptive parenthood. I, too, couldn't protect Molly forever. But we both could prepare her the best we could for her to find her own path.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Matter of Faith [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395625) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
